


A Warrior's Courage

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for Daw's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Laying flat on his stomach, the mighty warrior slowly pulled his way across the hard, cold floor – being careful to stay well within the shadows and out of sight. He knew he had this one chance, _this one moment_ , before those around him began to wake and realized he was missing.

He continued to inch his way forward until he was just below this fearsome leader, and pausing, listened for the slow steady breathing that signaled a deep, sound sleep. He rolled swiftly and soundlessly to the head of the bed and smoothly transitioned into a low crouch. Noting the unfocused eyes, the warrior's face broke out into a triumphant grin as he loosened a feral battle cry - and with golden hair flying, made a desperate leap towards the sleeping form!

"Ada, WAKE UP!!!! It's your begetting day - wake up, wake up, wake up! You must be **_Ages_** old by now, right?"

Thranduil loosened a breathless chuckle as he gazed in delight at the little imp above him. "I am not so old that I cannot catch you, my little squirrel!" he exclaimed as he lunged at the elfling who suddenly began to scramble across the bed. Unfortunately, the mighty warrior was not as swift as the fearsome lord and was instantly captured.

The nanny, who was becoming increasingly worried over her missing charge, stopped as she began to pass the King's door when she heard the Prince's high-pitch squeals of delight mingle with the King's rumbling laughter. _Happy begetting day, my lord_ , and with that thought and a smile, she turned to leave.

 

 

Legolas is quite young here...say, about 16... :D


End file.
